Graveyard
Graveyards are places where your character respawns after death (unless you're in a dungeon or choose to respawn in the place of death). The graveyard you'll respawn at is the closest one to the place of your death. They are marked on the map with an icon. Grave '''Graves '''are most commonly found in graveyards. Some of them can be part of a quest or a dungeon and they are not on the list below. List of epitaphs: Farshore * In memory of our dreams and hopes. * The only hero we ever had. * Here lies our productivity. * +NMS 2016. * The sleep we miss so much. * R.I.P. the sunlight i have not seen in a long time. * In fond memory of your skill. Northwind Farm * Waiting for respawn... * Respawn in 3... 2... 1... ERROR * Scotty beamed me down. * My beloved cat Mittens. Treweeks Wood * In loving memory Mister Treweek. Sneenersook * R.I.P. Fishy McFishface. * He stole my heart. I stole his life. * R.I.P. Ocean wildlife Deep Brihm Forest * ⚱ ⚲ ⚴ ⛭ * ⚱ ⛩ ⛰ ⚶ Cygluln Chamber Entrance * Last Try * First Try Rustshore * That is my new address. * Here lies: WAHSNT CAEFUL * I was hoping for a pyramid. * No pizza down here. * Some people still think I sleep. * I didn't consent to this. Whispering Slough * Death by Snu-Snu * Smaller than it looks. * Your AD here. * Willy B. Backa Royal Bears Outpost * Stupid * I am with Stupid Glynphyra's Chamber * Look Right. * Look Down. * Look Left. * Look Up. Geledur * I told you I was sick * The Baconlover * Knock Knock Who is there? *rowguaaaaaah* * Server timed out... * Smoke free since †23.06.2018 * "Damn it's dark down here" Meadowgrove Farm * I felt never in control of my actions * There lies a fool, so do not be fooled by reading this signd * RIP Rivenderry * There lies the one who has never walked * How long is this respawn timer gonna take? * I am dead * Why are there so many rats everywhere? * Here lies a funny game developer, he died because they can't be funny * Got burned out from thinking up jokes Tower of Aosior (zone) * Why are there chickens everywhere!? * This bed sure looks comfy * That wasn't a Frisbee, that was an arrow * Tripped on a chicken and died * Play DPS they said. It will be fun they said. * My wife is gonna kill me if I come home late * Flat earth society did not went well for him Waldenbach * Nothing can prepare you for all the dirt down here. * I was on a concert. The DJ was KILLING it! * Lucky was his name * Strong believer in his own weaknesses * Ex-Human-Canon-ball * Trolldoctor. Died on duty. * I actually kinda dig it down here * Taking a nap. In the dirt. * So that's why they've called in a grave digger... * Why do you keep coming back and I don't? * This one is empty because it was stolen by a grave robber. Owner should contact us as soon as possible. * One too much bad puns. * Accidentally buried alive. A grave mistake. * Whoops. * Truly a grave encounter that was * Lost a numbers game. HP reached 0. Unknown Wetlands * 1703 damage too stronk * Died while waiting for next patch * Died from suffocation, his inhaler was in his Stein * Tried catching an arrow * Here lies a NPC who gained self consciousness and had to be killed off by devs * Who are all these young adventurers coming to my house asking to do my chores? * This water looks refreshing, I hope it isn't poisoned * Dead men tell no tales * Oooh, so that's what you meant with - try not to die * There lies the one who lied his whole life * Oh, a penny! - Hehe, that's not a penny. That is a 6ft hole in the ground * Here lies a rookie chemist who tried mixing a Health, Energy and a Mana potion in one. He died from cardiac arrest Jade Cave * I liked my pet snake a lot. * You didn't need to hold this grave open for me! * "What Oshu said" - Oshu * Just digging through here. * D.O.N.E. Doing one neat encounter. * Professional knife throwing target. Did not went well the last time. * Looks like he will stick to his new home. * Your name is written on it * My boyfriend belongs right here. * One giant mistake was made. * She drove me into the grave. * Safety first. This box should do it. Windsor Hold * Reminder: Trolls in this area are not friendly * A sword fell on me * I dropped my sword Bitterburg Ruins * I'm gonna be the best adventurer there ever was! * Noob pulled too hard * Asked to many questions about some imaginary server * There lies a thief who has never stolen anything * Bought a pack of rice from a Geledur vendor. Found a dead rat in it * So you heard about that dungeon around here? * Someone was supposed to lie here but isn't * I hope I get buried next to my loved ones * Gosh, I'm glad he's dead * My healing potion was on cooldown * Lagged into a wall and got crushed * Tried looking out to the horizon, saw an ugly giant * The world is round! * How come I didn't respawn? * Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night lo-ugh! * My wife makes a killer breakfast! * Is alcohol the only thing to drink around here? * I knew it. The world is flat! * I'm sure we can beat that boss if we work together! * Died while trying to find some dudes glasses * There lies the husband of Catarina Scarletwound who has never existed * Dodging attacks is simple math but man I sure am bad at math * I hope i turned the oven off * Wow, that sword sure looks sharp, can I touch it? * Glasscanons not only let enemies explode * If you are reading this then you can read * Why aren't there capes in this game? * Ngh- This doesn't hurt one bit. * Here lies Reg, died because he wasn't funny enough